onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AYET/The Terracotta Army - Zoro vs Pica
Pica: Move! I have business with Straw Hat!! Zoro: Our captain doesn't have any business with a pebble like you. You've got to make do with me. Ya' soprano bastard. Pica: !!! Flashback: Several panels showing Pica, in his child days, being laughed by other people for his voice. Pica takes two more swings at Zoro, the first which Zoro dodged then the second was parried. Zoro: You know, if only your swordsmanship is as "HIGH"ly skilled as your mosquito voic... Zoro's left shoulder was cut by a thrusting katana from behind him. He retreated a few steps away with a severely injured left shoulder. A clay version of Pica appeared, wielding a similar but smaller (standard sized) katana, yet its movement was as fluid and agile as a normal human. Zoro: What the hell?! I can't sense that thing. Pica: Heh heh heh...of course you can't, kenbunshoku haki cannot sense something which is not alive. Flashback: Child Pica likes to play with toy soldier figurines but instead of the usual army / combat soldier figurine, its the ancient China terracotta army soldier figurine. Zoro: Grrr... (blood drips) Pica: Behold, my personal terracotta army! The pride of the Donquixote Family! Two page spread of Pica, Zoro and a few dozens of clay Picas armed with various weapon surrounding them. Each clay Pica has a slight distinctive differences in appearance and each can act independently on their own (their reactions are not uniformed). Pica: I will entomb you in stone! Flashback: As a child, Pica was frequently picked on by other kids due to his voice and one of the more frequent ways the kids treated him was to bury his whole body into the ground and erected a stone slab behind his head. The ground beneath Zoro absorbed his legs, sinking him in, while a piece of stone is protruding from the ground behind his back. Zoro: Holy cow! Zoro cuts into the ground, loosening the soil and jumped up to free himself. Two nearby terracotta soldier attacked him. He blocked both assault and does a spinning attack, cutting both soldiers at their body. A proportion (of their body) shattered (the material is dense but breakable) but they continued to swing at him. Zoro lunge at Pica but three soldiers in between them intercepted, effectively preventing Zoro from harming their leader or even get close. Pica stood his ground, watching his minions battling on his behalf. Zoro not only has to evade their weapon swings and attacls but their punches and kicks as well because the soldiers has the ability to stretch their arms and legs longer. He received some more cuts and bruises but despite his superior endurance, the agile movements of the soldiers coupled with the inability to sense the soldiers' movement via haki was clearly wearing him down in stamina. Also the ground below him was actively trying to absorb him and pull him down, he could not have a good footing and had to be constantly moving about. He unleashed his Santoryu attack, Kokujo O Tatsumaki on some of the soldiers but it is not effective against the clay made figures. Several soldiers who lost their limbs or head, given a short time, it regenerates much like how the gigantic golem Pica regenerates his shattered arm a while ago. Zoro: Damn! Don't these things have a weakness?! Desperately, Zoro unleashed a huge slash wave attack towards Pica, similar to the one Mihawk did to Whitebeard. A handful of soldiers sacrificed themselves to shield Pica from the attack as their leader firmly stood his ground. Then they regenerated their lost limb easily and continue their assault at the Strawhat pirate. Zoro: Heh! I found your weakness now! Pica: ... Narrator: What do you think is the weakness of Pica's powerful terracotta army? Category:Blog posts